Liquid metal slime
The liquid metal slime (originally metal babble; later metabble due to display constraints) is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in Dragon Quest II, it is a metallic bubble slime that acts as a large source of experience points. Characteristics In terms of appearance, liquid metal slimes are essentially identical to bubble slimes, but are metallic in color and shine. Liquid metal slimes have the standard qualities of metal monsters: high speed, high defense, immunity to essentially all forms of magic and skill, very low HP, very high experience payout, and the unfavorable habit of running away from battle frequently. Although a step up from the metal slime, the liquid metal slime is rarely shown to be competent at fighting, its only enhancements being its HP and the experience it gives when compared to metal slimes. In Dragon Quest VIII, one of the guards at Argonia Castle says Prince Charmles moves as quick as Liquid Metal Slime when Prince Charmles locks himself in a room. Appearances ''Dragon Quest II Though the game of the liquid metal slime's introduction, it does not appear until nearing the game's end, appearing only in Rhone and a few areas with access to it. '''Appearance':'' Gooey and bubbling. It is a shiny metal colour''. HP: 7'' '''Agility': 255 (will always start the battle unless your agility is greater) Family:'' Slime Family'' Exp: Around 10000 when in a party of four ''Dragon Quest III Liquid metal slimes appear within the vicinity of Rimuldar, among several with in the dark world of Alefgard dungeons. A popular strategy for vanquishing the slime is to have your Wizard and Priest cast Puff and Accelerate on the first turn of the encounter, incinerating them automatically on the next turn. Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Liquid metal slimes can be encountered shortly after the player obtains a ship. Though they remain an excellent source of experience points, they also have a habit of appearing alongside troublesome monsters such as hoodlums and hocus chimaeras. Exceptionally lucky and/or vigilant players may obtain a defeated liquid metal slime as an ally, one of the most potent monster partners that can be had in the game. Dragon Quest VI |image = |game = Dragon Quest VI |hp = 6 |experience = 1050 |gold = 10 }} Dragon Quest VII The Metabble can be found in the Halfling's Cave in the past, the Great Lighthouse in the past and present, the Excavated Cave, the Demon Lord's Lair, the Mentare region in Disc 2, the Krage region in Disc 2 and the Loomin region in Disc 2. It is also one of the forms that the WonderEgg can become when hatched. Dragon Quest VIII |image = |game = Dragon Quest VIII |hp = 8 |experience = 10050 |gold = 18 }} Liquid metal slimes can first be encountered in Trodain Castle, though their appearances there are very rare and only indicated by the hunter mechs in the area. They also appear in most places accessible by flight, most commonly at nighttime, such as east Godbird's Eyrie. Dragon Quest IX |game = Dragon Quest IX |console = Nintendo DS |hp = 6-8 |mp = Unlimited |attack = 100 |defense = 256 |agility = 179 |experience = 40200 |gold = 40 |droppedItem = Agility ring (1/32) Depressing shoes (1/128) |skills = Flee |spells = Bang |family = Slime |bestiaryNumber = 153 |description = Their defense and speed are pretty impressive, but nowhere near as amazing as the amount of experience they give! They're constantly striving to see who can last the longest without getting whacked and still succeed in scarpering. |locations = the Bowhole, Angel Falls area (high ground), Grottos}} To find Liquid Metal Slimes in The Bowhole, go to the third floor and go to the steps leading to the fourth floor. Stand northeast to the stairs and face the water/wall. Monsters will begin to appear/spawn in the bottom left corner (the liquid metal slimes are small so pay attention) and will walk right up the steps. More monsters will spawn (Sometimes a monster will walk back and forth for about a minute. Just walk down the steps and back up to make them disappear so new monsters can spawn. Make sure to return to same standing position). Eventually you will see a Liquid Metal Slime. Dragon Quest Monsters (Metabble) |image = |game = Dragon Quest Monsters |hp = 1 |experience = 10000 |gold = ???}} Dragon Quest Monsters 2 (Metabble) |image = |game = Dragon Quest Monsters 2 |hp = 35 |experience = ??? |gold = ??? }} Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart (Metabble) |game=Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart |romanji= |hp=??? |experience=??? |gold=??? |droppedItems=??? |skills=??? |spells=??? |description=??? |location=??? |}} Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Liquid Metal Slimes appear as rank C members of the Slime family and can be fought on Palaish Isle within Madame Rummy's Metal Menagerie. They can also be fought inside Tartarus, the final dungeon, before and after beating the game, though the player won't be able to see them on the overworld until after the game has been completed. Synthesizing two Metal Slimes together will result in a Liquid Metal Slime. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Being rank C slime family monsters again, Liquid Metal Slimes rarely appear in normal battles from midgame on. Also, they can be found as regular opponents in the "Metal Menagerie" which can be entered after using a "metal ticket". These precious tickets are found in some chests can be won after certain battles, and are sold by NPC Liquid Metal Slime inside the Albatross. A Liquid Metal Slime gives about 11,000 experience points for a party of three monsters. Liquid Metal Slimes are also found in the Light World after the player has defeated Rigor Mortex. They can also be found at the Bemusoleum. Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors in some random battles, Liquid Metal Slimes can run past, and offer a lot of EXP upon defeating. Trivia *In Dragon Quest VIII there is an infamous liquid metal slime. This liquid metal slime is named "Metal Babble" in the wild and "Metabble" when captured as tributes to the old names for the slime. This form of tribute is similar to that of Metally the Metal Slime Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies Category:Slimes Category:Metal Monsters Related monsters *Bubble slime *King bubble slime *Metal slime Gallery Image:Metalbabble.gif|NES File:Liquid_metal_slime1.png|''Dragon Quest V DS File:Liquid_metal_slime2.png|Mugshot, Dragon Quest V DS Image:Metalbabble.gif1 Image:Liquid_metal_slime.png|''Dragon Quest VIII'' Image:Metabble.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters'' Image:Metabble.png2|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:Liquidmetalslime.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' liquid metal.png|Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 de:Flüssigmetallschleim (Dragon Quest VIII) es:Burbujilimo Metálico Category:Dragon Quest II enemies Category:Dragon Quest III enemies Category:Dragon Quest IV enemies Category:Dragon Quest V enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below enemies Category:Dragon Quest Swords enemies